


Sweden

by Ghoulette



Series: A Chance of a Lifetime [2]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi, a little smut, plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghoulette/pseuds/Ghoulette
Summary: Shawn and Eve head to Sweden to meet Papa's wife. Fences are mended and new relationships are made.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Months after we had attended the Ghost show, I was packing for our big trip. Reflecting in my thoughts about that day. It had started off with me taking a header into the venue's floor, dislocating my jaw and refusing medical treatment. I had managed to get one of the coveted rail spots in front of the stage and I wasn't going to let the paramedics, a cop or the president move me from that spot. Though, I think they cheated, I am also grateful that they sent out the big guns...Papa himself.

Concerned, he had come over to where I was standing to ask me to follow him backstage for some ice. After one look into his eyes, he could have asked me to do anything and I would have done it. Backstage, I realized I needed more help than an icy cold beer bottle on my face. Reluctantly, he helped get a member of his crew to, literally punch me, in the face, to realign my jaw. Unbeknownst to me, this event also lead to him showing me his hidden desires.

Those events also lead to this trip. Since the show, Papa and I have spoken almost every day. I swear he texts like a high school girl as they come so fast, I can't respond to them all. Heidi, his wife, sometimes has to jump in and help me by interpreting them too. Though we have not met her in person yet, I already have strong feelings about her and I hope that those feelings continue to grow.

Smiling to myself, I see Shawn enter the room. 'What are you smiling about?' He asks while hugging me from behind. 'I was just remembering how this trip came about. Funny, I never thought me being clumsy would ever bring anything good.' I answer and he hugs me harder before kissing my cheek. 'And I love you for it too' he adds before releasing me.

Picking up his phone, he texts someone. Reading the reply he says, 'Papa says that Heidi wants us to make sure we pack something dressy. He says she wants to take us to some fancy place that she likes.' Picking up my phone, I type, 'fancy as business casual or dressed to the nines casual?' Hitting send, I say, 'I asked for clarification.' Shortly, he responds with, 'Um, yes?' Men and their answers that leave something to be desired.....grrr! Knowing that it is the middle of the night in Sweden and that Heidi and the kids are sleeping, I look at Shawn, 'Pack your suit and some other work type stuff.'

Finally, we are done packing and we didn't even have to sit on the suitcases to get them closed. I smile to myself, satisfied. Grabbing my to-do list, I cross packing off the list and start to move to the next item. Hearing my text alert I look at my phone. It's another from Papa, 'I am not going to be able to sleep until you are here. I miss you so much!' Awww, he knows how to make me smile as well as give me butterflies. Shawn sees me smiling again, 'I like this look on you.' Raising an eyebrow, I give him the 'Ok where is this going?' Taking my phone from me he types, 'Papa, this is Shawn, your pineing for my wife is going to have to wait as I am going to fuck her first. She can respond afterwards.'

He hits send and doesn't wait for the reply. Throwing me on the bed he giggles as he is tearing my clothes off. 'I would pay to be a bug in Papa's head right now!' Not waiting for an answer he dives into me. In the background, I hear my text alert going nuts. Thrusting until he has pushed me to the edge, Shawn looks me in the face 'I love you.' His words are my undoing and I come hard.

Holding me he says, 'Well, I don't know what this trip will bring but I think it has definitely improved this.' Smiling I passionately kiss him, thinking to myself, 'Yes, I am a very lucky girl.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Picking up my phone, I read the texts: 'No, that is not fair,' 'Video or it never happened.' 'Can't you show your Papa a little love?' 'FaceTime?' I laugh out loud as I am reading them. Lying on Shawn's chest, I take a selfie of the both of us (from the chest up). Before sending it, I type 'Sorry Love, It was hot and ooooh so good.' Showing Shawn, he laughs 'That is just mean....quick hit send!'

Getting dressed, I run through my list one more time before grabbing my bags, 'So hot stuff should we blow this pop stand and get to the airport?' He nods and grabs his stuff. 'You have your passport right?' I ask while double checking I also had mine. He replies, 'Yep, I am good.'

Both of us has saved up our vacation so that we could spend almost a month with Papa's family in Sweden. He had insisted that he use his frequent flier miles to pay for our flights and also insisted we allow him to upgrade us up to first class. Both of us didn't know what experiences this flight would bring but being able to check extra baggage was a bonus.

Since we were going there in mid-December, we knew it was going to be cold like Minnesota so we had to pack on the heavier side. Neither of us had ever flown outside of the country nor had we flown first class so both of us were bouncing off the walls. Him because we were traveling. And me because, I was going to be seeing my Special Ghoul in a few short hours.

Once we made it through security at the airport, I texted both Papa and Heidi. 'We survived security and are at the gate. The flight is on time and boarding soon. I am so excited to see you both!' With that, we hear the gate agent call boarding for first class. Shawn grabs my hand and squeezes it gently, 'Shall we?' I nod yes and hand the agent our boarding passes.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The airline we were flying with, gave each first class passenger their own little pod type area. They could be combined with ajoining seats or just individually. We could have it as open or as closed as we wanted. As Shawn and I were seated together and an aisle separated us, we chose to close the pod up tight. There was enough room for us to join the mile high club but we chose to actually try and sleep. Sweden time was 10 hours ahead of us and though we had already tried to reset our sleep schedules to avoid jet lag, some of it was bound to happen no matter what. Once in the air, both of us were soon asleep.

Waking a few hours later, I rose to go find the restroom. Once inside, I noted that it even had a shower...a fucking shower on a commercial airline. I was shocked and very surprised. As I exited, I was greeted by a stewardess, 'Good evening madam? Is there anything I can get for you.' I replied, 'Thank you, I would love a Diet Coke. May I ask, where are we now. ' She answers, 'We just left New York's airspace and are over the Atlantic.' She had a nice smile. 'Since you are awake, would you like to schedule your shower times?'

I picked two adjacent times, one for Shawn and one for me. Before heading back to my seat, I asked if she could possibly wake me about 15 minutes before our appointments. Handing me my soda she replied smiling, 'Most definitely, not a problem.' I thanked her and headed back to my seat.

Shawn is still sleeping when I enter. Gently, I reach over and open the window shade. Gazing out of the darkened cabin, I can see the northern lights are out. Managing to get a decent picture, I log on to the planes wifi. Typing an email to Papa, I include the picture. 'We just left New York's airspace. Mother Nature is also saying hello. The aurora is beautiful. Can't wait to see you, my naughty Special Ghoul. Love, your Gheuleh.' I hit send and quickly check my social media.

I find a post that I know is meant for me on the bands Facebook. It reads, 'The Members of the Clergy, anxiously wait for the arrival of our Gheuleh.' There is a pic of Papa's gloved hand holding a heart. I smile and like the post with a heart. Watching the fans go flipping nuts over the post, I smile. I can only imagine what Papa has in store for us. I turn off the phone and roll to my side. My naughty thoughts pulling me into slumber.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

At the designated time the stewardess comes and wakes me up. I stretch and yawn while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. Reaching over and gently waking Shawn, I am met by his beautiful blue eyes. 'Good morning beautiful.' He says while raising my hand to his lips _._ _'_ Morning love, come on you have to wake up. You have about 10 minutes before your shower time.'

Scratching his head he looks at me, 'Wait did you just say shower?' I shake my head yes. 'On a commercial flight, hmmm, no shit.' He grabs his stuff as I sit laughing at his response. While he heads off to the shower, I log in and check my email. I find That Papa has replied to my earlier email, 'Gheuleh, the auroras are beautiful here too. I think they are extra beautiful because I know you are flying so close to them. I can't wait for the hours to pass until you are here. Love your naughty special ghoul.' Included is a picture of the aurora over Sweden. 

I smile and think, 'Only a few hours and we will all be together.' Lost in that thought, Shawn scares me as he opens the pod. I grab my things and head to the shower. Once inside I stand enjoying the hot water cascading down my back. Unfortunately 10 minutes goes way too fast and my shower is quickly over. 

Stepping out I dry myself and start to get dressed. I have chosen a cute swing dress that has little skulls all over it. I picked it because it is cute and it made my tits look amazing. I am sure that both Shawn and Papa will enjoy it. Now dressed, I dig in my bag and put on some eyeliner, mascara and lastly some lipstick. Satisfied with my looks, I reach down and make sure the seam of my fishnets is straight. With one slight adjustment I deem myself ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Papa

Arriving at the baggage claim area, I look over to Heidi. She has worn a sexy little black dress that clings to her curvy body. Her long blond hair flowing gracefully over her shoulders, sparkles as the light hits it. Squeezing her hand I tell her, 'I am such a lucky man to have you as my wife. I love you Gheuleh. I hope you really like them.' He brings her hand to his lips. Smiling she says, 'I hope so too. Both of them are so nice, plus he is really cute. Those eyes, yum! I admit I have spent some time thinking about him.'

Her words make my heart explode with joy. Thinking to myself, 'not only is she open to allowing me to do this, but she is also seeming to be getting excited about doing it herself too. I don't think I could love this woman anymore than I do right now.' Looking up at the monitor, I mention that their plane has landed. Heidi lets out a squeal of excitement that makes me smile.

Since they still have to go through customs, we take a seat near the baggage carousel that their luggage will arrive on. We wait and wait but the minutes seem to not move. A text message grabs my attention, reading it out loud 'We are past customs and will be there shortly.' Suddenly, I am very nervous. Heidi picks up on this and asks, 'Nervous?' I nod my head yes and swallow hard. She leans over, puts her head on my shoulder and whispers, 'So am I.' Putting my arm around her, we sit quietly both smiling as we wait.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

We deplane and are ushered to the customs area where we are asked if we are declaring anything or bringing anything into the country, how long we are staying and why we are visiting. The usual stuff from what I have been told. It all went relatively smoothly and quite quickly. After passing the checkpoint, I send Papa a text letting him know we are on the way to baggage claim.  
  
'Ready Fredy?' I ask with a smile. Shawn responds, 'Ready as I'll ever be.' With that we start heading towards the baggage claim area. As we walk I say, 'I have to admit, I am suddenly super nervous.' Shawn squeezes my hand, 'Yeah, I am too.' We keep walking and finally get to the escalator to go down to the floor where baggage claim is.

Slowly riding it down, I see them sitting on a bench. She has her head on his shoulder and his arm is around her. They appear to be talking. It would make a cute picture. Looking up he sees us and breaks into a huge grin. Showing her where we are, I see her face also light up. Standing up to come over to greet us, I am surprised to see Papa start jogging over to us. When he reaches us, he throws his arms around me and plants a kiss on my lips. 'Gheuleh, I have missed you so much!'

Hugging me again, he slowly releases me and reaches out to shake Shawn's hand. Smiling Shawn teases, 'what I am chopped liver? I don't get a hug too?' Now hugging and laughing, I hear Papa say 'How are you brother?' Shawn replies, 'Better now.'

Seeing Heidi, I reach out to hug her too, 'Nice to finally meet you in person.' She replies, 'You too. By the way, your dress is adorable.' Papa is now standing between us with an arm around both of us. Looking down into both of our cleavages, 'Mmmm, yes. I'd say I have to like both of your dresses too.'

I lean back and slap his arm, 'Pervert!' Which causes Heidi to start laughing, 'Ok, I really like her!' Shawn stands across from us chuckling, 'Yeah, she isn't going to let him get away with anything either.' Papa now trying to look innocent says, 'I am sorry my dears, I am a bad host. Heidi, this is Shawn, Eve's husband and Shawn, this is my wife, Heidi.'  
  
Shawn reaches out to shake Heidi's hand. She turns it into a hug. 'Papa your descriptions suck. She is way prettier. Oops did that come out loud?' Shawn says while blushing and looking


	7. Chapter 7

Now on the road, we finally get to see Sweden. Granted it is dusk and getting darker, it is still beautiful.

Heidi breaks the silence, 'So guys, we figured we would run home before going out for dinner and drinks. Lilly has been talking non-stop about you arriving today and I am pretty sure little Martin, is about to kill her for that too. We will hopefully relieve grandma, while she hopefully still has her sanity left too.' I replied, 'works for us. Plus I have to admit, I have missed your munchkin and I am looking forward to meeting Martin.'

The rest of the ride was spent with Papa pointing out different things and Heidi telling him to behave when he mentioned places they had done 'things.' All in all, it was a very entertaining ride.

Finally arriving at their home, Lilly comes bounding out of the house, in her stocking feet, towards me. I wrap her in a big hug and spin her around. 'How's my munchkin?' I asked while rubbing our noses together. 'I am so happy you are finally here!' she exclaims. Putting her down I tell her, 'you'd better get in the house before your feet get all wet.' Heidi laughs as Lilly starts to go in the house, 'At least she listens to you.'

Martin was now standing in the doorway and he looked to be a spitting image of Omega, the bands former guitarist. Oh lawd, the world was going to be in trouble when he got older! Heading up the stairs I heard Papa say, 'Martin, please put this in the spare bed room.' Holding out one of our bags, Martin wrestles it in the house.

Looking around, I notice that their house is much like ours. Old and not extravagant, it appeared to be very similar in size to ours also. The neighborhood had fewer houses then ours but it was strikingly similar. Thinking to myself, well that explains his comment earlier in the year when we rode home in their tour bus. His comment was, 'this feels like home.'

Seeing me looking around, Papa is soon standing besides me with his arm around my waist. 'So gheuleh, what do you think of my neighborhood?' Using his line, I smile and say, 'It kinda feels like home.' 'See, I wasn't so far off was I?' he says, pulling me closer and kissing my cheek. 'It's cold out here tonight.' He says leading me into the house. 'I actually hadn't noticed.' I reply.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Once inside, we are introduced to Papa's mom. She is a tiny white haired woman with beautiful green eyes. I see who carries the strong gene in this family. I hold my hand out to shake hers and she pushes it away, 'My son says you and your husband are family. In Sweden, family hugs.' Her little arms wrap around me while she kisses me on the cheek. 'Welcome home daughter and son. My Toby has told me all about you.' Looking to Shawn she embraces him and with a twinkle in her eye she asks, 'I heard a rumor that you are making Swedish pancakes for breakfast tomorrow.' Grinning Shawn replies, 'I could but only if you make sure I am doing it right.'

'Now Mama, our guests will not be doing any of that tomorrow morning. Maybe in a couple of days....maybe.' Papa says with a wink in Shawn's direction. We sit and chat for a while before Mama stands. 'Well I think I will leave you kids to your fun. My tV shows are starting soon so I have to boogie home.' Smiling she leans down and kisses the top of Papa's head. I can see him fidgeting like he was a little kid and can see totally him going 'Mom!' It is super cute.

Shawn stands, 'Mama, please let me walk you out. The stairs were getting a little slippery when we came in and I don't want you to slip.' Helping her with her coat, he holds out his arm and escorts her to her car. 'My ma is going to love him if he keeps doing that.' Papa says with a smile.

Little Martin enters the room, 'Dad can we go out and play with my telescope tonight?' I notice that he doesn't have the family gene as he has dark blue eyes...just like Omega. I wonder if he also gets his name from him too. Papa tilts his head, 'Maybe. It depends on how long dinner takes. I bet if it isn't too late, Eve would be up for it.'

Eagerly waiting for Papa to finish, I sit on the edge of my spot. He knows that I am an astronomy buff. Finally, he finishes. 'Martin, what kind of telescope do you have?' I excitedly ask. He motions me to come with him, 'I can show you a picture of it.' Following him to his bedroom, he shows me a picture of my dream of a telescope. A 16" Meade reflector...this puppy is designed for researchers. 'Oh man, that's the one I wanted. I will definitely be going out to play with it.'

Smiling he says 'Really? I don't know any girls who like astronomy.' I reply, 'Well maybe you are not looking at the right girls.' I reach out and mess up his dark blonde hair as he smiles but looks down embarrassed. 'Let's see what your mom and dad are planning for dinner huh? The sooner we eat, the sooner we can go out stargazing.' Grinning from ear to ear, we head out to the living room. 'What's the plan man?' Heidi asks. They talk about where we are going while Martin, Shawn and I talk about his telescope. Lilly sits quietly in Shawn's lap, perfectly content.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner is at a little pub like place that is warm and cozy. The proprietor hears that we are from Minnesota and comes out to welcome us to Sweden. He also asks if we know where Lindstrom is. Grinning, we both say yes and talk about going to the amazing bakery's there. He tells us that he has relatives that live there and also in Finlayson, Mn too. Which starts another discussion as I tell him that I also have family there too. It's a very small world as we realize that we have probably met at some point and time.

He excuses himself and heads back into the kitchen. We can hear him talking in Swedish to someone. Papa leans over, 'You have just made him very happy. He is in there telling his wife all about you.' Soon the proprietors wife starts bringing food out. 'Friends, I have heard you have traveled quite a distance to come visit us. I hope you don't mind but I have prepared something special for you.' Shawn and I are both smiling and saying thank you when Papa says, 'Since you have went through all this work, would you and your husband please join us?'

We all nod and say, 'yes, please do join us.' Graciously, they accept and we sit enjoying pleasant conversation and wonderful food. Once everyone is stuffed, Heidi and I help clear the table-Much to the proprietor's wife's chagrin. Papa settles the bill for dinner while Shawn and I exchange phone numbers and email address' with proprietor's wife. Bidding them good night, we head outside.

The night is crisp but not too cold. Since their home was only a couple blocks away, I ask if it is ok to walk back to their house. Everyone but Papa piles in the car. Waving goodbye they head down the street. Pulling my hood up, I start walking. Papa grabs my hand, 'You look happy. It is a good look for you. I like it.' Smiling I say, 'I am happy. Your family is amazing and your town reminds me so much of my neighborhood. I am so lucky to be clumsy as if I wasn't I wouldn't have met you.'

We continue to walk, enjoying the quietness of the now falling snow. Just before his driveway, he stops. He gazes across the street and I can see something is bothering him. Pointing he starts, 'My best friend lives there but I haven't spoke to him in over a year.' 'Martin?' I ask. He nods yes. 'What happened? Why don't you talk? It wasn't the lawsuit thing was it.' Sighing he answers, 'He left the band because his anxiety was becoming uncontrollable and that let to his OCD getting worse...which led to him being angry and depressed. Just before he left the band, he actually tried to take his life. I just happened to walk in the hotel room at the right time.' Stopping to light a cigarette, I can see the pain in his eyes, 'I called an ambulance and told him that he needed help. I may have also told him that he was out of the band....but I didn't mean forever. I just wanted him to get help.' Eyes filling with tears, he takes a drag of his smoke.

'Did you ever try to talk to him after that?' I ask wrapping my arm around his waist. Shaking his head no, 'He would never give me a chance. Then the whole lawsuit thing broke and I knew that though he wasn't part of it, that he would also hold it against me. I kind of gave up trying.' Leading me towards the house I say, 'You and I will be continuing this conversation inside. Just you and me.' He nods okay. 


	10. Chapter 10

Once in the house, I have to deliver the bad news to Martin. 'Bud, we are bumming. It's now snowing. Rain check till tomorrow or the next day?' Looking sad he says, 'Promise?' Chuckling i answer, 'Ask your sister about my promises. I promise.'

Now full of yummy food and looking quite comfortable, I see Shawn falling asleep on the couch. Pointing at him, 'Hey sleeping beauty, go to bed.' Papa chuckles, 'Come on Shawn, I'll show you to your room.' Looking at me, 'You are staying up for a bit right?' I nod yes and sit down on the couch. Looking at her watch, Heidi chases the kids off to bed before stopping to kiss Papa goodnight. She waves goodnight to me before heading in their bedroom. Papa comes back to the living room, 'wanna drink and the nickel tour?'

Handing me a beer, he motions me to follow him downstairs. There we find the kids playroom, another bathroom and his music room. Entering, I see his huge vinyl collection, a couch that looks like a normal couch and a bed had a child, A bunch of instruments and other stuff. Grabbing a guitar, he starts playing a beautiful melody. Very dark but absolutely breath taking.

Finishing he looks up at me, waiting for my reaction. I am almost in tears, 'that was fucking beautiful.' Reaching out to wipe a lone tear off my face, 'I wrote that for him but I have never played it for him. Hell, you are the first person I have ever shared it with.' Taking a pull of his beer, I ask, 'So what, he is pissed at you because you didn't let him die?'

'Yeah, I guess you could put it that way. He has fought with these demons all his life. I was always by his side but I never knew what to say or what to do. He started to seem like he resented me because I was mostly normal.' He looked so sad. 'When the lawsuit happened, he seemed to use that as another reason to not even acknowledge I was around.'

Taking a drink of my own beer, I swallow, 'So because you didn't want to inflict more burdens on him, you chose to keep your distance? Am I getting that right?' He responds with a quiet 'Yes.' Taking his guitar from him, I put it in its stand. Turning back to him, I hold out my hand and pull him down to the couch. Scooting over on it, I pat for him to lie down. he lies facing away from me and I wrap my arms around him.

'For now, my special Ghoul, let it out. Stop holding in allof this pain.' Gently rubbing his chest, 'let it out my love. We will try to fix this tomorrow. Until then, I will protect you. Sleep, my dark angel.' With my final words, I feel him silently shutter, crying and finally letting the pain go. I continue to hold him tight and gently place kisses on his shoulder and neck. Finally I feel his breathing change and know that he is asleep. Exhausted, I also fall into a dreamless sleep.  


	11. Chapter 11

 

I wake up to see two beautiful green eyes watching me. 'Good morning beautiful.' He smiles and brushes a strand of hair off my face. 'What time is it?' I ask yawning. He responds with, 'Early. Like 5 am ish. Roll over and go back to sleep.' Rubbing my eyes, I decide to take him up on that idea, rolling over I face away from him. Snuggling tight against me, his arm snakes across my waist and comes to rest on my chest. 'Thank you, Gheuleh. Now it is my turn to protect you. Sweet dreams.'

I smile and quickly fall back to sleep. I find myself dreaming of mending their long broken friendship and wake up with a plan. Lying there watching him sleep, I hear the door slowly creak open. Ever so slowly, Lilly crawls on the couch with us. I reach out and pull her in close to me.

Whispering I say, 'Good morning munchkin. How are you?' Her hair is a tangled mess and she is still wearing her panda pajamas. Sleepily rubbing her eyes she says, 'I am good. How come you slept down here?' Shrugging I answer, 'Your Daddy and I were talking very late and we just fell asleep here.'

'When I fall asleep he carries me to my bed.' Smiling I think to myself, she is so fucking adorable. 'Aren't you the precocious one this morning?' Papa asks from behind me. 'Daddy why do you always use such big words?' I start laughing, 'She does have a point.' Grinning Papa proceeds to reach across me and starts tickling Lilly. 'I'll show you big words.'

Lying there laughing, I think what a great start to the day.


	12. Chapter 12

  
'Good morning Sweetie.' I said leaning in to hug and kiss Shawn, 'Did you sleep good?' Looking up from his tea, 'Yes, actually I did. I am pretty sure I was out cold as soon as my head hit the pillow. You?' Sitting down to join him at the kitchen table, 'After you went to bed, Papa and I ended up talking for quite a while. I ended up falling asleep on the couch down in the music room.' Smiling with a wicked gleam in his eyes, 'You sure you just talked and slept?'

'Actually yes. We had a long convo regarding something that has been bothering him for a long time. Today, I am hoping he and I can get get the air cleared.' Joining us at the table, Lilly and Martin are dressed for school. 'Anything I can help with?' Shawn asks while helping Martin open the milk. 'No not really, at least not yet. It does mean that you will be on your own to go exploring. You could see what Heidi has planned too.' I answer.

'Anything I need to be worried about?' he asks. 'Nope, The issue doesn't have anything to do with you or I. FYI, You will probably hear that I was a total bitch later on but it's not the first time you have heard it. And I am sure it won't be the last either.' I smile and squeeze his hand.

Between bites Lilly pipes up, 'Do we really have to go to school? I want to stay here with you guys.' Nodding his head, 'Yes munchkin, you have to go to school. We will still be here when you get home. Promise.'

Heidi walks into the kitchen, 'Good you found the coffee. I meant to tell you to help yourself, last night, before I went to bed.' Making room for her at the table, I scoot down the bench. She sits after grabbing some tea and we talk about the plans for the day.

Papa must have already told here about our discussion last night as she says, 'thank you for making him talk about it. He has been beating himself up for so long but has given up trying to do anything about it.' Nodding, 'I am happy to try to help. By the way, I need to know what both of them like to drink. I figure I am going to have to be a bitch and then finally make them get liquored up before the will talk.'

Smiling, 'Yeah, you are probably right on that one. Fireball and Guinness. I can run out and get some. What time do you want it by?' Pausing to think I reply, Sometime early this afternoon should be good.' Now figuring out what we are talking about Shawn bursts out with, 'Oh I get it now. You are going to go...' He gets cut off when a freshly showered Papa enters the room. 'Morning everyone.' Leaning down he kisses Heidi and the strolls over to get a cup of coffee.

The morning continues uneventful. The kids leave for school, Heidi and Shawn run out to get supplies for my plan for this afternoon and then decide that they are going to go exploring. Grabbing their stuff, they head out and the house is quiet. Sitting on the couch, I read my book and eventually head to the shower.

In my own little world, I stand enjoying the hot water. Thinking I heard a noise, I turn to look but see nothing. 'It must have been the cat,' I think to myself before turning off the water. Reaching out to grab a towel, I wrap it around myself and step out of the shower.


	13. Chapter 13

 Stepping out of the shower, my hair still dripping, I look up to see Papa standing in the doorway shirtless. His head is lowered and he peers out at me. His eyes shining with evil intentions. 'So I may have been bad Mistress.' A mischievous grin spreads across his lips.

Still in my towel, I smile and reach out to grab his chin, 'You have, haven't you. Downstairs and resume the position. I'll be there shortly,' I growl to him. His eye gleaming, 'Yes Mistress.' Thinking to myself, 'Damn I have missed him.'

Stopping in the bedroom I dig through my luggage. Finding the special treats I brought with. I also grab some clothes too but just carry them with. Still wearing my towel, I enter his music room. He is kneeling by the door, wearing a ripped pair of jeans. His head is down and his hands rest on his thighs. Such a pretty sight.

I set my things down on a chair near the couch. Contemplating what we were going to do today. Sitting on the edge of the couch, I formulate a plan, 'Slave I want you to crawl over here like a cat. Make it a slinky cat.' Very slowly he starts to crawl over to me. Lifting each paw gracefully, he has the slinky part down pat. Looking up at me, his hooded eyes gaze lustfully. I think to myself, 'Whoa, he has been practicing that look.' It was fucking hot.

Once near my legs, he stops to sniff them before rubbing himself on them-complete with putting his ass in the air. Reaching down I take they opportunity to swat his ass. My hand hits hard and I watch him wince. Reaching down, I caress his chin, gently scratching at his stubble, 'Was that too rough?' I ask concerned. Now kneeling, he says 'No mistress' and then gently licks up my thigh. I quietly moan and watch the goosebumps spread across my bare skin. Also seeing that, he takes the opportunity to do it again. This time he licks farther up my thigh. Slowly he puts his hand up on my chest and releases my towel. Pausing to admire his work he gently cups my breasts as he pushes me down on the bed while deftly fingering my nipples. Allowing him to direct this scene, I fall back and enjoy myself.

Lifting my head off the bed, I hear him growl, 'You have seen too much already.' Now crawling next to me, I am suddenly blindfolded by his shirt, that was lying on the bed next to us. I reply, 'Yes master.' His shirt covers my face and all I can smell is him. Lost in my lascivious thoughts, I feel his hands barely brushing my skin, ever so slowly. I try to move so his touch is firmer but he responds by grabbing my hand. 'No touching my sweet. You must lie still. If you move, you will be punished.' He commands. 'yes master.' I manage to squeak out wondering what sort of punishment he might have in mind. He continues to lightly touch my skin. Suddenly I feel something else gliding across my stomach and up between my breasts and it is not his hand. I eventually figure out that it is a piece of fur. Stopping to nip and pull my nipples into attention with his teeth, I groan. 'Hmm, someone seems to like that. Shall I do it again?' he asks in the most sensuous voice. 'Please master.' I reply greedily. Again he cups and kneads my breast, flicking the nipple and not so gently rolling it between his teeth. His slow deliberate movements are driving me nuts. Moving to the other side, he repeats his process. Moaning, I am lost in his touch. Ever so slowly he glides the fur across my skin. Feeling him get off the bed, I note that he has placed the fur on my thigh. He starts to push my legs apart. First rubbing the pelt over the inside of my left thigh, then up then right. Each time pauses and pushes my legs wider, Anticipating, the next round of this, I am surprised to find him placing wet kisses and little nibbles up my leg, while also humming some unknown tune. After a pass up and down my legs, I am about to lose my ever loving mind. Sensing my frustration, I feel him place a finger on my now soaked slit. 'My little pet, you seem to be enjoying this. Shall I continue?' I can tell he is pleased with himself. 'Yes, master. Please.' My voice cracking with need. He continues humming as I feel my lips part. Soon I feel his tongue slide across my throbbing clit. He sucks and flicks it until I am trying my best to not squirm. It is Devine. 'My Gheuleh, would you like to come?' Practically screaming I say 'yes, please master.' I hear him chuckle, 'Mmmm, not quite yet. Soon my gheuleh, soon.' Feeling him move away, I frown but then sound of soft fabric. I feel him get back on the bed, suddenly he pulls my legs fully on to the bed. 'You are so beautiful when you are vulnerable. It makes me want to do bad things to you.' Only imagining what that might entail, I answer, 'thank you master. I would like you to do naughty things to me,' He spreads my legs and I feel him hovering above me. Starting at my neck and working his way slowly across my chest, he bites and nips. Moaning I am in heaven. Feeling his hard erection poking my every now and again it is starting to drive me mad. Heaven is quickly turning into a torturous hell. 'Please master.' I moan feeling a smile spread across his face, 'tell me gheuleh, what do you want.' Continuing the torture, I try to respond. 'I want you, master. Please fuck me, please.' I beg. Almost instantly, I feel him slide into me. It is almost enough to drive me over the edge. Ever slowly he begins to thrust. I swear I have died and Satan himself is torturing me. 'Tell me what you need gheuleh.' He is completely in charge. 'faster, harder please my dark angel, please' I plead. Picking up the pace, he has also turned up the roughness. Slamming into me, I feel his balls slapping my cunt. The sensation is to much. 'Please sir, may I come?' I ask bitting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from exploding. Now grunting, I hear, 'let me hear you, my gheuleh.' His words are all it takes. Feeling the tightness start in my belly, I say his given name and come hard around him. My words send him over the edge. He thrusts a few more times and collapses on my chest. Lying quietly, I stroke his hair. At that moment all is right in the world and I am content.


	14. Chapter 14

Teasing, I ask, 'What happened to that whole, "I am not a very submissive person' and the 'I don't need to dominate anything.' huh?' His cock still in me, twitches as he lifts his head off my chest. 'Well, I guess there might be a first for everything. Plus, you seemed to be enjoying yourself.' Propping himself up on his elbows, he smiles his eyes twinkling.

'So did you like being in charge?' I ask curious of his answer. Cocking his head he pauses thinking, 'yes and no. I liked the fact that you didn't have a clue what I was going to do but I missed you telling me what I could and couldn't do.' Now grinning mischievously, 'I also missed your spankings. They are kind of hot.' Laughing I flip him off of me so I am now straddling him. I kiss him gently probing his lips with my tongue until he stops resisting and his tongue joins mine. You know, 'I think someone deserves to be spanked.'

Under me someone's monster is again wide awake. 'Stand up and face me.' I tell him moving over on the bed. He stands and I am eye to eye with his huge cock. Resisting the urge to lick it, I grab his arm and pull him down over my lap. He knows what is coming and he is grinning like a kid in a candy store. I raise my hand and swat his ass, making sure to hit him at just the right angle to also cause his balls to swing. One slap to the left, one to the right, followed by one at the bottom of his ass where his thighs connect.

Gently rubbing the area after each hit, his ass is soon beautiful shade of pink. I can hear him making little moans and grunts. Finally he squeals, 'mistress please.' Forcing him up and onto his back, I grin as I take his cock into my mouth. Flicking my tongue just behind the head, entices another moan out of him. Drawing him fully into my mouth, I flick my tongue at the base and hear a 'Fuck!' escape his lips.

Now gripping my hair, he pushes me into a punishing rhythm. Sucking and flicking, I rise to let my tits also graze against his balls. A few strokes later, he arches his back and comes almost silently. Swallowing, I lick my lips 'You kind of taste like a raspberry Jolly Rancher.'

I move up to lie against him. 'Where the fuck did you learn to give a blow job like that?' he asks astonished. Grinning smugly, I answer, 'Lot's of practice with Shawn. Plus, your cock is kind of like a really big clit and I am well versed in my own body.' Leaning over he kisses me deeply, 'Thank god for that.' 


	15. Chapter 15

We lie naked, talking for quite sometime. Hearing a text message from one of our phones, we both get up and finally start the day. The message is from Heidi. It's a picture of her and Shawn standing in front of a frozen waterfall, kissing. Showing Papa, we smile. 'It looks like our little plan for them might be working. Should we send them a pic too?' He grabs his phone, 'Hell yes!' He dips me onto the bed so a nice profile shot of me with him grabbing my boob while kissing me is soon on the way to both of their phones. The caption, 'Don't do anything we wouldn't do!'


	16. Chapter 16

Looking out the window towards Omega's house, I think about last night. Heidi and Shawn had already ran to pick up the needed supplies earlier in the day so now it was just a matter of taking care of the issue. Still watching out the window, my question of if he was home was answered as he pulls into his driveway. Getting out of the car, I watch him enter his house.

'Hey babe, you know our conversation last night? I have an idea but I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do. Even if I am a bitch about it.' Sitting on the couch, he looks up from his book, 'Do I even want to know? Wait, don't answer that because I am positive I don't want to know the answer.'

'Ok, I am game.' he says shrugging. 'No matter what happens, remember I am on your side and that I love you, ok?' I hug and kiss his forehead. We get out coats on and I grab the supplies Heidi had left. Opening the door, I say a little prayer to myself, 'Please for all that is good in the universe, please give us your blessing and let this work.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

We cross the street on this cold but sunny day. Arriving at Omega's house, I tell Papa to sit down on the stairs. Knocking on the door, I wait till Omega answers. 'Hi my name is Eve and you already know Skellyboi. He has something he wants to discuss with you. May we come in?' Martin looks at me and I can see he is instantly irritated, 'I really don't have anything to say to him.' Shifting my weight to my other foot, 'Ok then can I please come in and talk to you, I am only asking for five minutes max.'

Again, he shakes his head no. I respond with, 'Ok, I guess we will just sit out here until you change your mind. I figure Skellyboi has about 10-15 minutes before hypothermia sets in so you might want to make note of the time. You know just in case you can take it upon yourself to call the medics before he freezes.' Turning towards the street, I start to sit down.

Letting out a pissed off sigh, 'Fine, you can come in. You have five minutes.' Looking at Papa, I set the bag down, 'Stay and no peeking in my bag.' I hear a small ok come from him and I head into the house. His house is set up almost like Papa's and it is cozy. A wood burning fireplace is the focal point of the living room.

'First let me say I am a huge fan of yours but I am not here to go fangirl on you. You and him need to talk.' Starting to object I cut him off. 'I am positive the issue between you two is a misunderstanding. Please hear him out. If you have nothing to say to him after, fine so be it. He will never bother you again.' Looking at my watch, 'You should decide quickly though, Skellyboi only has about 5 minutes before hypothermia is going to set in. I am pretty sure his hemorids are probably in an uproar already.'

'Fine, get him in here!' he says angrily. Opening the door, I tell Papa to bring the bag inside. Once in the door I take it from him and point to the couch, 'Sit.' I command. His head hangs down looking at the floor but he follows orders and sits. I take my position at the end of the coffee table between them. Omega appears to be slightly amused with what he is watching. Opening the bag, I pull out a lot of shot glasses. As I am going back for more, Omega's girlfriend walks into the living room.  
  
'What the fuck is he doing in here? Get the fuck out!' She goes into instant bitch mode with a British accent. Calmly I say, 'You must be Omega's girlfriend. You are way prettier in person.' Her response doesn't take long, 'Who the fuck are you?' My inner me is grinning like a loon, 'Ok she wants to play that way. This is going to be fun' I think to myself.

'My name is Eve and I am a friend of Skellyboi here.' I answer her calmly which I can see just pisses her off. She starts to try to lay into my and I let her have it. 'Listen here bitch, these two assholes were friends long before you or I came into the picture. Sit down and shut the fuck up.' Regaining my calm, 'I am sorry if I come off as a bitch but THEY, not us, have to have this conversation. They have both been holding on to this shit for far too long.'

Shocked she sits down quietly at the end of the table. I guess I must have either been kind of scary or she understood where I was coming from. During this spectacle, Papa has continued to stare at the floor and Omega sat silently watching me. I am not sure what his current emotion was.

Sitting down again, I reach into my bag. Lining up the shot glasses, I start pouring Fireball. Omega raises an eyebrow in a 'whaaat?' expression. Putting the shots out in front of them I sat 'Since you both are pig headed, the only way I am going to get you two to talk honestly is by liquoring you up, DRINK!' Reluctantly, they both grab a shot and down it.

Motioning to Omega's girlfriend, I point to the bottle of Fireball. She shakes her head no. Reaching back in the bag, I pull out a Guinness and hold it up. This time she shakes her head yes. I open the bottle, throw the cap in my bag and pass the bottle to her. 'Alright boys, I still see shots in front of you. Get to drinking.' Both of them continue taking shots until they are all empty. Finally pouring myself a couple, I down one and another. Watching Papa's eyes, I can see when the whiskey hits his system. Setting a beer out for him, I open it and say, 'Skelkyboi speak.' Out of the corner of my eye, I see Omega smirk. Papa is trying to get words to form sentences and is tripping over his tongue. 'Spit it out Forge!' I say with prefect pronunciation. Which makes Omega actually smile.

Finally, he speaks. Still looking down, 'I am so sorry, I didn't know what to do when I found you that day. All I saw was my brother dying again. I freaked out.' Taking a long drink of the beer he continues, 'I called for help and then I had to get out of there. I love you bro and I couldn't watch you die.'

Still sitting silently, I see emotion on Omega's face. Pouring more shots, in front of them and I also pull out a beer for Omega. Papa continues, his eyes filling with tears, 'You have always been moody but afterwards you were so angry that you wouldn't let me talk to you. Then you left the band, I understood why, as you needed help, but I never meant for you to leave permanently.' Now looking across the table with tears streaming down his face, I see him take a deep breath. 'I don't want us to be like this, I want it to be like it was before Ghost. Dude you are my best friend.'

Finally we are getting some where, I think to myself before taking a shot and winking at the wide eyed brunette at the end of the table. Looking at Omega, I can see he is also trying to hold back tears. 'I thought you were leaving me because you didn't care about me. Once we started to make it, you seemed to change. I knew I needed help but I thought you left because you didn't give a shit about me anymore and it hurt, it hurt so fucking bad.'

Now also bawling, he continues to talk. 'My anxiety was overwhelming, which caused the OCD to increase, which lead to me being depressed. I tuned everyone out because of it.' Handing them both tissues and encouraging them to blow their noses. They both nod and do as I ask. Omega looks across the table a bit more composed, 'So this was all a big misunderstanding?' Sobbing again I hear Papa say yes and I am sorry again. Omega takes a deep breath in an attempt to not breakdown again.

Watching them breaks my heart, 'Alright my snot filled Ghouls, I think it is time for you two to hug this shit out. Deal?' In unison the answer yes. Moving out of the way, I watch them hug each other like their lives depended on hanging on. Blowing my nose and wiping away a tear, I go towards Omega's girlfriend, 'How about we try this again?' Extending my hand I say, 'Hi my names Eve, what's yours?'

She grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug. 'I am Angela and you are fucking amazing. Thank you for being a controlling bitch. I mean that in a good way!' I hand her a tissue and we both wipe tears away before blowing our noses again.

Looking over, Omega is watching me. Poking Papa in the arm, 'Where the fuck did you find her and how the fuck did she just do this.' Papa now more composed, starts laughing so I answer for him. Grinning I say, 'St. Paul via Fargo and well, I keep my balls in a really big bag.' Omega responds with a 'No shit!' and walks over to me. His embrace is about enough to get me crying again. Instead, I lift my head up and look him in the eyes, 'Ok now I am going to go completely fangirl! Omega is hugging meeeee!!!!!'

I hug him back and he looks at me smiling, 'Please call me Martin as I am no longer Omega. Honestly, I owe you many more hugs too. Thank you for trying to reunite two of the most stubborn Swedes around.' Kissing me on the forehead he hugs me again. I look up and place my hands on either side of his face, 'You will always be Omega to me.'

Smiling, he hugs me again. Yes, his hugs are by far the best ever.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, Skellyboi. You want to hang around for dinner. I'll make your favorite.' Martin asks chuckling to himself. 'How the fuck did you come up with that?' Now grinning from ear to ear he asks me. 'I am totally stealing that!' Shrugging I tell him that I saw it on a meme and it fit Papa.

Papa, now standing with a look of dismay and pointing at Martin, 'You will not use that when referring to me and yes, I would love to stay for dinner. Especially if you are making Carbona.' Relaxing a bit he continues, 'Man, I have missed you and your cooking.'

Angela and I step back into the living room to give the boys some room. 'So I have to ask, how did you meet Papa. I've heard a couple of outlandish rumors that I can't believe are true.' she asks. Papa overhears and says to Martin, 'You have to hear this story. Seriously.'

Seeing that I have everyones attention, I tell them about falling, dislocating my jaw and refusing treatment. Then Papa being coerced into coming out in an attempt to get me to ask for medical assistance, and how it ended up with me getting punched. Papa jumps in looking at Martin, eyes wide and hands extra animated, 'She got big Mike to fucking punch her in the face while, Tank held her up. She also made Jason lock her husband in my dressing room till it was over too.' His eyes huge, 'Plus, she did it in front of the whole crew too.

'Tank looked at her afterward and told her that she had bigger balls than all of the guys combined. He also admitted he did not ever want to see her pissed off. It was fucking incredible.' Cheerleader Papa is grinning proudly to himself.

'Seriously, you fucking did that?' Martin asks with disbelief. Angela hanging on every word. 'Yes, I wasn't going to the hospital as I had waited far too long to see Ghost perform.' I respond matter of factly.

'You should have seen what she did afterwards too. It was like, Mike was the only person standing in that arena until she knew he was ok.' Papa quips, looking in Martins direction, 'You would have enjoyed it as it was fucking hot!' Martin's eyes open wide, 'Wait, you are not saying you finally found the one, are you?' Papa nods yes and Martin reply's 'No, fucking shit! Congrats man.' extending his hand to shake Papa's. I look at the pair of them, 'Hang on, who else knows about this?'   
  
Angela, now completely confused, adds her two cents, 'What are you all talking about?' The three of us who know what is going on all silently grin. Finally, Papa answers my question, 'Only Martin and Ben knew about it.' Martin still grinning from ear to ear, eye sparkling with mischief, 'well that explains what you did to all of us earlier. Damn, you are good too.'

Still clueless Angela tries again, 'I am so confused what the fuck is happening here.' I look at Papa and he nods approval, 'Just because these two are dicks I'll tell you. Short story, Papa's kinky but his wife isn't and my husband isn't kinky but I am.' She looks back and forth between us and we see her processing what I told her. 'So what? Whips, handcuffs and that sort of stuff?' Responding I say looking at Papa and smiling, 'Sometimes.'

Martin looks at me, his eyes shining, 'I have something to show you later.' Ending with a wink. Papa just stands there with a mischievous grin. My heart drops, all I can think is 'what the hell are these two up to?' 


	19. Chapter 19

Martin continues cooking while Angela and I chat. I notice Papa looking at his phone. 'Hey do you mind if Shawn, Heidi and the kids come over?' Answering Martin says, 'I'd love it.' Deftly moving around the kitchen, I note that he has lost a lot of weight since I saw pictures of him last. Turning around, he catches me staring. I quickly look down blushing. I watch him turn back around smiling.

Papa stands watching our moment transpire. 'Gheuleh, you look flushed. I everything ok?' His tone is teasing. Flipping him off both he and Martin laugh, 'I can't help it if you two are hot. Damn, I think I need a moment.' As I get up, Angela is still confused as to what just happened. I step out the front door and into the cold night. Smiling and shaking my head to myself, I am surprised when Shawn speaks.

Heidi and the kids following behind him. 'Hey babe, what are you doing out here?' Still smiling, 'I needed a little air so I stepped out for a sec. How was your day?' The gaggle of us head back inside. Lilly sprints past us and runs into Martin's arms.

'Hey kiddo!' He says picking her up. She is all smiles, 'Uncle Martin, I missed you. Are you better now?' Hugging her tight I can see how much he has missed her, 'Yes sweetie, I am doing better. Especially because I am getting hugs from you.' My heart melts.

Little Martin stands next to him, 'Uncle Martin, does this mean that you will come over and look at the stars with me again?' Squatting to his level, big Martin say, 'Of course we can. I really have missed going stargazing with you.' Both Martin's smile. Standing up, Martin looks my direction, emotion across his face. Using sign language he signs thank you. I smile and put my hand to my heart while taking a little bow.

Lilly being Lilly breaks the moment, 'Uncle is dinner ready, I'm hungry.' He tossels her hair, 'yes, it is just about ready.'  
Walking up to the kitchen, I pass Heidi, stopping momentarily to hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek. 'I am happy you had fun today.' I say quietly. 'Me too.' she responds blushing. Now in the kitchen next to Martin I ask while opening cupboards, 'where to you hide your plates so I can set the table?' Leaning back he opens the cabinet to his right but doesn't move enough for me to access it easily. His eyes alight with evil intentions, I am forced to lean across him to get the plates. Suddenly, I wooden spoon strikes my ass. Jumping in surprise he stands there with his hands behind his back pretending to be innocent. Looking over at Shawn he points and says, 'he told me to do it.'

Shawn is laughing and Papa looks to be plotting something. I look at the now smiling Ghoul, 'Um yeah, had you said he did it, pointing to Papa, 'that would excuse would have worked.' Winking at him, 'Shawn likes it a bit less rough. Don't ya Sweetie.' Looking at Shawn, he answers, 'Yeah, I am pretty much the girl in this relationship. I prefer the cuddling afterwards sort of thing.' I take the plates over to the table, shaking my head chuckling

'And he is a good cuddler too.' Heidi and says. Now laughing I add, very seriously, while pointing at Martin, 'Don't fuck with our cuddlebug either.' He puts his hands up, 'Dude, you think I am going to fuck with you after I saw what your wife did earlier....and I already know what she is capable of!' pointing at Heidi. 'I might be a sadistic bastard but hell no! I choose life!' The adults in the room are about peeing their pants as we are dying with laughter.

'Damn, I wish I could have gotten a video of that. I could watch that over and over and still find it fricking hilarious!' Papa says laughing. Having set the plates out on the table, I go back to the kitchen for the silverware. This time, Martin, opens the drawer and steps forward to allow me to access it. Swatting his ass, and making him jump, I continue to pick out silverware. Finally, looking up I see him grinning and shaking his head while stirring the pasta.

As I head over to the table, I just happened to stab him in the ass with a fork. Quickly, I exit the kitchen to get away from his reach. My grin huge, I look back to see him giving my the hottest look i think i have ever seen. I finish putting the silverware out and step over to Shawn. Sitting on his knee while putting my arm around his shoulders, 'how are you doing?' He responds, 'I am good. I am hIghly amused at what I just watched a minute ago.' Listening in Martin explains, 'She started it.'

I just shake my head and laugh.

 


	20. Chapter 20

We all sit down at the table, still laughing at the shenanigans during dinner. I look over at Shawn, 'So tell me about your day, what did you end up doing?' Grinning sheepishly, 'We went to Heidi's parents cabin.' Knowing that his response meant that they had not been there to sight see, I smile and kissed him on the cheek. Whispering in his ear, 'I am happy you had fun.' He blushes, eyes twinkling.

Heidi watches us and our interaction. She smiles when I catch her watching. 'Did you keep him under control today so you could have some fun?' I ask with a playful tone. She blushes and responds with, 'We took your advice on not doing anything that you wouldn't do.' Now all of us are smiling, Papa the most.

'Good!' I raise my glass, 'A toast to today being one that we will never forget. To rebirths and beginnings.' We clink and all share the wine Martin had picked out. it is vaguely familiar but I can't place it. Papa reaches for the bottle, 'This is really good. Where did you get it?' Swallowing Martin answers, 'Remember that day off when we were playing in Milwaukee? And I took that long assed road trip to that House on the Rock place? I picked up at a winery near there.'

A light goes on, 'Prairie Fume! That's it!' I exclaim. 'You know of it?' Martin asks. Shaking my head yes, I look at Shawn, 'We went there on our honeymoon. We were case club members for a long time. This was my favorite.' Taking another sip. 'I also remember you being fond of the Beaujolais too.' Shawn adds.

'Mmm, their Beaujolais is yummy too.' Remembering wistfully. 'So what you are saying is that the next time we are in the states, you'd be up for a road trip?' Martin asks, while Papa and Heidi nod. 'Sure, we would be up for it.' Shawn answers. Now looking at Heidi and Papa, Martin says, 'Sound like a plan?' All three of them shaking their heads yes. Martin lifts his glass, 'To future adventures.'


	21. Chapter 21

Noticing it is now quite late, Heidi calls for the kids. They come running to see what she wants. 'Come on guys, it is way past your bedtimes and you have school tomorrow.' Little Martin is not a fan, 'Aww, mom I just started playing with Uncle's Lego's.' Big Martin smiles, 'I've missed this. M you can come over tomorrow after you get home from school. If it is ok with your mum and da'

Heidi squeezes big Martin's shoulder, 'Yes, you can come over and play Lego's with Uncle Martin tomorrow but you have to do your homework first.' Leaning down she kisses Papa and says, 'I'll be back after they are in bed. By the way Martin, I have really missed this.' Motioning towards everyone sitting at the table. She leans down and hugs him before kissing him on the top of his head. The kids go around the table and receive hugs and kisses from everyone before they head home.

'Those kids are still so fucking adorable.' Martin says looking at Papa. With everyone finished eating, I rise and start clearing the table. Shawn also gets up and lends me a hand. 'What do you two think you are doing?' Martin asks. 'You cooked so we will clean.' Shawn says. Martin starts to protest and I cut him off. 'Nope. Sit Boo-Boo, sit'! I command while pointing at him and giving him the sultriest look I can. His response is great, 'Yes, ma'am.' As he sits, I see him give the 'that is fucking hot.' signs to Papa.

'See now you know what I see and why I like them,' Papa says matter of factly. Angela has been mostly silent for the night chooses now to pop up with, 'what did i just miss? I don't get it.' Martin grasps her hand, 'Nothing my sweet.' Still patting her hand he says, 'Angela likes vanilla.' Everyone but Angela gets the joke. She then starts talking about Vanilla being her favorite flavor. Martin just looks at me and rolls his eyes while smiling.

Turning to fill the sink, I try hard to not laugh at her. Papa gets up from the table and swiftly walks by us. Both he and Shawn are trying not to bust out laughing. Poor Martin is stuck at the table listening to her prattle on. Finally, it is too much and I lose it. Quickly leaving the kitchen, I grab Shawn's hand. Finding Papa hiding we all lose it. Regaining our composure, we head back to the kitchen. About half way there we hear Angela say, 'I wonder what's so funny?' Which causes us to lose it all over again. We then hear Martin struggle to say, 'Stay here, I am going to find out.' He hurries down the hall and joins us in the bedroom. All four of us are in hysterics.

Once calmer I see Martin say to Shawn, 'I love her dearly but somedays I swear her elevator doesn't go to the top.' Still chuckling, we start to slowly head back to the dining room. Almost to the door, I pause as I see Martin open a pill case. 'You okay?' Swallowing he nods yes, 'just time for meds.' I look at him, 'Shit, I don't think I took mine this morning.' Thinking, he laughs 'So what should I be expecting a little Papa?'

Cocking an eye brow waiting for my answer, I contemplate a smart assed answer but then decide honesty is the best plan. Shaking my head no, I walk back into his room and sit on the edge of his bed finally putting my words together I say, 'Like you I also have my demons. I like myself better when I am on the meds.' Now sitting on the bed next to me, 'So what are your demons names? I think you already know mine. Anxiety, Depression and OCD.'

Taking deep breath, 'Depression, Anxiety including Social Anxiety and a little OCD.' Unbeknownst to us Papa and Shawn are listening outside the door. 'You know when you released the new EP, I am not sure if you man the MCC Facebook page or not but a message was sent the day before it was released. The message said something like, I had a really shitty day today. thank you....' Cutting me off 'for doing what you do and allowing me to get lost in your music. /diane. Looking at me confused, 'But that was signed Diane not Eve?'

'I use my given name on Facebook so that people can't find me. In daily life, I use part of my given middle name which is Evelyn.' Running my fingers through my hair I look at the floor, 'That day your music saved me.' looking at him, 'I had forgot to take my meds the day before. By the mid-day, I was already feeling the darkness creep in. As I was at work, I was stuck until my shift ended.'

Taking my hand he strokes it gently with his thumb waiting for me to finish. 'Work proved to be especially challenging as my boss is a dumbshit and tried to throw me under the bus. I had literally been asking him for help with this particular situation for a month.' Pausing to again run my hands my hands through my hair, 'Right at quitting time, I received an email from a guy who I had known for years. He had moved up in the company and is now a VP. His email basically accused me of not doing anything to alleviate the situation.'

Taking a long breath I continue while reliving that day in my mind, 'I was instantly irate and was typing a response to him when my boss walked into my office. He says did you see that thing from so and so. I told him yes and that I was typing a reply. To which he told me I should let him handle it. Which just pissed me off even more as that meant he was going to throw me under the bus. He left my office and I continued responding to this guys email.'

Still, patiently listening while rubbing my hand, Martin was focusing 100 percent on me, 'My coping mechanism for frustration has always been that I cry. People think that I am hurting but for me that is a release. I sat writing that email in tears. I chewed the VP a new asshole and told him that this situation was not my fault. I ended it with a statement letting him know that he had worked with me long enough to know I don't play that way and i was insulted that he thought I did.'

'Good for you.' he replied. 'I composed myself enough to pack up my shit and hold it together when I ran into my boss on the way out the door but as soon as I got out the door,   
tears streamed again. I cried the whole way home on public transportation.'

My nervous tick causing me to yet again run my hands through my hair. 'By the time I stepped off the bus, my thoughts had turned much darker and I was thinking about ending it all. Luckily, I had my headphones on and just then Morning Revisited came on. Your music saved me by allowing me to focus on it and block the bad thoughts.'

Reaching up to brush a tear from my face, I can see he is just as emotional as I am. 'You literally saved me. Had you died back in 2016, I would have been gone in 2017.' His arms reach out and he hugs me so tight I can almost not breathe. 'When Fia posted the pic of you at her show, I was so happy to see that you looked good. Happy and healthy with life in your eyes again.' Both of us are bawling, still embracing. 'I never though I would be able to tell you in person but thank you for saving my life.'

Composing himself, 'No one has ever told me anything like this. I am humbled by your words and I too am sorry I tried to end my life. It's knowing that there others like you, just as broken as I am, out there that helps during my bad days, Staring into my eyes, 'I now know I can make a huge difference in peoples lives. Thank you, I will cherish this forever.' Now it is my turn to hug him, cupping his cheek I look in his eyes, 'Oh my beautiful broken Omega, you have always made a difference, in so many peoples lives. Don't you ever forget that,' pressing his cheek into my hand, 'Promise me that if you need a reminder of how much you matter that you will call me.' Kissing my palm, he says, 'As long as you promise to also call me if you are thinking that way too. I will always answer for you.'

Both of us sitting in his darkened room completely open and vulnerable, found our light and our champion for living. 


	22. Chapter 22

Papa

Standing outside the bedroom we heard them talking. Both my heart and Shawn's heart breaking as she told her story. Martin patiently allowing her to tell it. Looking at Shawn, I mouth, 'Did you know about this?' He shakes his head no and whispers, 'I knew she had a bad day and that her boss was an ass but the other part, no I didn't know.'

Continuing to listen, we are able to sneak glances of them by peaking around the corner. Part of me wants to race in and hold both of them. The other part of me, doesn't want to interrupt. In the end I am happy that I stay outside as Shawn and I witnessed them being completely open and vulnerable with each other and in turn twisting it into a safe place for both of them.

As they are seeming to wrap up their talk, we watch them to promise each other that if the other one needs support, they will be there for them. No matter the day, time or place they will keep the other one on this earth. I am grateful for them meeting each other.

Shawn motions me to head back to the kitchen, helping him finish the dishes, we quietly talk and agree that we will keep what we just witnessed between us. Going forward, we will not talk about it unless they start the conversation and tell us what they talked about.

Shawn confides to me, 'It's things like this that scare the living shit out of me but yet it's things like this that also make me love her even more.' Papa nods, 'I couldn't agree more. Maybe that is also why we are drawn to her. She is very special to a lot of people. Whether she knows it or not.' Putting his hand on Shawn's shoulder he squeezes gently.


	23. Chapter 23

His cheek still in my hand, I lean forward and gently kiss him. 'We matter, even if it is only us, we matter to each other.' Smiling he adds, 'I can see why Shawn and Papa love you. You are a light in the dark for all three of us. Even when you are being scary as fuck, your heart is pure.' Leaning forward, he kisses me deeply. I smile as my inner fan girl about faints.

'Shall we go make sure those two idiots are not trying to light shit on fire or do something else to kill or maim themselves?' I ask playfully. Rubbing his face, 'Yeah, that is probably a good idea.' Standing up, he holds his hand out. I take it and he leads the way to the kitchen.

Reaching the kitchen we stop and he puts his are around my waist, looking down at me, 'Well, they haven't started the kitchen on fire.' A grin spreads across our faces as the dishwashers turn around. 'We were beginning to think you were napping.' Shawn says. 'Nope, no naps. Just a really, really good talk.' I squeeze Martin tighter as he looks down eyes smiling. Papa just stands there looking at us smiling.

Peering around the corner, I see Angela is sound asleep on the couch, oblivious to anything that has transpired. Stepping into the living room, I pick up a blanket and gently cover her up. She stirs a little and the falls deeper into her sleep.

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

Wiping his hands on the towel, Shawn fishes his phone out of his pocket. Reading the text message he says, 'Heidi says she has the kids in bed but now she is now also falling asleep. She says we should continue without her.' We all nod in understanding. Papa breaks the silence, 'Hey, do you still have the hot tub and sauna?' Smiling Martin says, 'ya.'

'Anyone up for a soak?' Papa asks. Shawn is the first to respond, 'I'll pass. I am not a hot tub or sauna fan.' Looking at me he says, 'You can, though, if you want. I know you like both.' Thinking, 'but I didn't bring my suit.' Papa reads my mind, 'Don't worry about not having a suit. It's a no suit zone as,' nodding to Martin, 'he says the soap in the suits gunks up the tub. Or at least that is what he used to say.'

Now smiling Martin adds, 'Hey it does gunk it up and since I built it, I get to make the rules.' Shawn tilts his head, 'Seriously, you built it? I have to see this.' Following Martin steps out on the deck. Martin and Papa pause to light a cigarette then they pull the cover off the tub. It appears to be made of wood and it is actually huge. 'I spent a whole summer, after I bought this place, redoing the deck to strengthen it to take the weight of the tub. Then I started building the tub right here.'

Impressed Shawn asks, 'Did you have plans or did you just pull it out of thin air?' Papa answers his question, 'He had a hard on for making one of these since we were in school. He would ignore the girls, just to focus on drawing his plans for it. I thought he was gay at one point because a topless girl could have shimmied her tits right in his face and he would have ignored her.'

'Come on I wasn't that bad. I was just very focused' Martin sighs as he goes over to the side of the deck and lifts another tarp. Revealing a pile of wood, he starts stacking a bunch in his arms and carries it to the side of the tub. Using his lighter, he starts a piece of bark on fire and uses it to start the wood. 'Wood fired, no shit.' Shawn quips. 'Yeah, this heats both the tub and the sauna. It will be warmed up in about 10 minutes.' Martin replies while stacking more wood in the fire.

'How do you keep the water from freezing when it isn't being used?' I ask. Pointing to a small insulated pipe, 'If it is going to be extra cold or I am going to be gone for a while, I flip a valve inside and a circulating pump that connects to my boiler kicks in. Anytime the water gets below 35 degrees, the water circulates around the tank and raises the temp.' He answers.

'And you just figured this out on your own?' Shawn asks. 'Yep, I had seen something similar, a wood fired tub, but I took their basic concept and made it my own. I actually have patents on it' He answers proudly. 'Seriously dude, why aren't you a fucking rocket scientist or something. It's fucking brilliant.' I ask completely deadpan and serious. He just shrugs, 'Dunno, 'cause I like music more? Plus, I wouldn't survive if I had to wear a suit and work in an office everyday.' Thinking he adds, 'You have probably seen the picture on the web of me in a suit. I was only in it because this asshole,' pointing to Papa, 'asked me to be his best man when he got married.'

'Sure blame it on me.' Papa quips with a smile. 'I always wondered if that was when that picture was taken. I also wished you weren't wearing your sunglasses in it. Not that you didn't look damn good. I like pretty eyes....and damn, I just realize I am surrounded by them. Oh shit, that wasn't supposed to come out.' Suddenly, feeling very shy I look down smiling.

'Ha! We found her weakness. Now we can join our evil forces and use it against her.' Shawn teases while cupping my chin so I have to look in his eyes. He hugs me and holds me so I can't run away. The other two join him in the stare down and I am surrounded. Shaking my head, 'Y'all don't play fair. Not fair at all.' I have to admit, I was okay with that. Three beautiful men, that I am completely enthralled with, all surrounding me. Yeah, that's completely ok with me.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Martin is first to move, 'The water should be hot so I am going to go grab some towels.' Looking at Shawn, 'You sure you don't want to join us?' Shaking his head, 'Nah, I am good. I think I am actually head home and go to bed.' Still in his embrace, I passionately kiss him. 'I love you. Sweet dreams sweetie.' I tell him. He smiles, 'Ditto.' And kisses me again. 'Good night guys. Be nice to my wife.' he tells them stepping into the house and heading home.

After seeing Shawn out, Martin comes out carrying a bunch of stuff. Setting it down on a bench, I see he has grabbed towels, shot glasses, the bottle of Fireball and a bottle of what appears to be whiskey. There is also other things I can't identify. Pointing he says, 'if you pull that handle the door will open and you can leave your clothes in there.'

Papa doesn't wait to enter the room. He starts stripping right there. Standing wearing only his socks, he catches me watching and smiling. 'What? It's not like you haven't seen this before.' I chuckle, 'It's not that. It's your fucking socks. How can you stand them half on half off?' Now smiling he shrugs, 'don't know. I guess I never thought about it' Soon his socks are off and he is submerged in the tub. 'oooh this is nice' he says and dunks himself under the water.

Heading over to the door, I take off my clothes, fold them and set them on the shelf inside. Turning around I see Martin's naked ass and I have to smile. 'Nice butt.' I say as I am climbing up to get in the tub. Now standing almost behind me, he responds, 'My view is pretty nice too.' Papa now chimes in, 'Yeah but Martin, you are a pervert.' Now laughing I climb into the warm water, moaning as I go in. 'This is perfect.' I say.

As he is entering the tub, Martin hands something to Papa. He takes it and says, 'Ah, Zaroz has arrived.' I shake my head, 'you do realize I haven't been high since I was in high school.' Handing me a shot, Martin says, 'Pretend it's your high school reunion.' Taking a long hit he french inhales and it is fucking hot. Picking my mouth off the floor, I down my shot. Martin winks at me as he passes the joint. Trying not to blush, I take a hit and try to not die coughing.

Instantly, I feel the effects and my body relaxes. We continue to take shots and pass the joint around. Not only am I high as fuck, I also have a nice buzz. Closing my eyes, I lean back and enjoy the moment. I am brought out of my blissful place by a pair of hands, one on each thigh. Judging from the sizes, I know they do not belong to the same person.  
  
Opening my eyes, I am met by one blue set of eyes and one green set. I inhale deeply as both sets have the same twinkle in them. 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' they both say as a grin spreads across their faces. With that, the both lean in, placing kisses across my neck. Nipping and bitting, I moan from the sensation. Their hands swiftly move in a choreographed manner, heading down my neck the stop to knead my breasts and tease my nipples.

Once satisfied with themselves and the state of my nipples, the both lean in. I feel them both wrapping their tongues around them before sucking them between their teeth. It is almost too much when the both bite down. I let out a little yelp as I caress their hair, gently tugging at it.

Papa looks up, 'are you ready my Gheuleh?' Not caring what he is asking, I moan yes. Swiftly, I am pulled on top of him. I feel his hard cock at my entrance. Slowly his hands on my hips, he pulls me down on to him. I bite my lip as the sensation is marvelous. Behind me I feel Martin's hands on my ass. Quite roughly, he slaps my ass. 'Mmm, that's better. A nice shade of pink.' Slapping the other cheek, he admires his work. Gripping my waist, I feel him enter me from behind.

Allowing me time to adjust, he moves ever so slowly. It is amazing. I groan with pleasure, 'Oh my you are fucking amazing.'   
Reaching around I stretch to squeeze Martin ass. Which also brings him in for a kiss. This boy has more skills with his tongue then I think I have in my whole being. Papa eagerly watches, stroking and kneading my breasts. At this rate I am going to come with out either of them even moving.

I clench my muscles as a cue to request they start moving. Breaking my kiss with Martin, I lean down and kiss Papa. Slowly, they start to move. It is fucking fantastic. I reach one hand back to touch Martin, while my other hand plays with Papa's hair. Occasionally, I reach down and pinch his nipples.

Moving faster they set a punishing rhythm. Quickly, I feel my insides tightening. Martin reaches out and grabs my shoulder allowing himself more leverage to move harder and faster. Now grunting, I know he is also getting close. Papa's hands claw into my hips, looking down he is biting his lip. His eyes looking intently into mine.

I exclaim, 'shit I am going to come.' Both of them say in stereo, 'Let me hear you.' Screaming 'FUCK,' I come hard. My voice seems to drive them over the edge. Martin wraps his arm around me and stutters while he cries my name. From under me, I feel Papa also shutter while growling 'Gheuleh.'

We all still, panting and enjoying the afterglow of our orgasms. Papa reaches up and caresses my cheek, pulling my into a kiss. Smiling he says, 'so I guess we are both a huge disappointment for you.' I shake my head and lean back to kiss Martin, 'Yeah maybe but it might take another round to make a correct assessment.' An evil glimmer in my eye, I look at Martin, 'You two are fucking amazing. I am so happy I am a klutz!'

Untangling our bodies, we sink back into the water. I look up to the sky and see bright auroras. Giggling I say, 'Well this is a first, I have never been fucked senseless, by two hot men, in a homemade hot tub, outside under the stars, with the auroras glowing brightly. Fucking amazing.'

Papa rises and climbs from the tub. 'I think we need more wood.' Martin puts his arm around me and giggles, 'Wood,' hee hee he, 'I don't think that will be an issue.' Laughing I lean into his chest. My hand playing with his bit of chest hair, I listen to his heart beat strong, I tap his chest over his heart, 'I like hearing this.' Smiling he kisses me. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

Soon Papa is finished stoking the fire and rejoins us in the tub. Pouring another round of shots he passes them to each of us. Raising his glass, 'today was not a good day, it was a great day.' Downing our shots we sit quietly, enjoying the night and each other's company.

Martin mindlessly runs his fingers through my hair causing goose bumps to spread across my skin. His hand moves and I feel him trace my tattoo. 'Ditto?' he asks. 'Yes, that is what I say when Shawn tells me he loves me.' I answer. 'I actually drew the artwork for it too so it is extra special to me.' Replying, 'hmmm, ditto I like that. This is beautiful. Would you draw something like that for me?'

'Sure I would be honored to.' I answer proudly. Papa now scoots over, 'Wait, what tattoo?' Laughing I say, 'ha! You have never seen me without my shirt, at least not from behind.' I lean forward and turn so he can see it. 'You really designed this?' He asks. 'The font no but the surrounding parts, yes.'

'I didn't know you were an artist. I thought you worked in shipping or something.' Replying I say, 'My real job is in logistics and transportation. I spend my day scheduling semi tankers filled with chemicals. It's Tetris with really big pieces.' this makes Martin laugh and say 'I love Tetris!'

Continuing I say, 'I actually have a bachelors degree in printing management with minors in geography, history and graphic design. I am literally one studio art class, one art history class and a senior show away from having two full degrees.' Pausing to hit the joint being passed around, 'Unfortunately, I graduated right when the job market sank. No one was hiring in the printing industry and making art, doesn't pay the bills.'

'Wow, that is a hell of a resume.' Martin says passing me the joint again. 'Unfortunately, that resume also makes me look over qualified for most jobs. Employers in the US don't seem to like it when their employees are smarter than they are.' I respond.  
Papa sits thinking, 'I want you to design something for me too. Actually, two things.' Turning to face both of them, 'Ok, tell me what you both want so I can start thinking about it and formulating ideas.' My hands resting on each of their knees, I formulate a plan of my own. Grinning evily, I start moving my hands up their thighs.

Martin catches on right away and leans back putting his hands behind his head. Closing his eyes, his face shows he is enjoying himself. Papa takes a few confused seconds to figure out what I am doing. Finally putting two and two together, he stops me by grabbing my hand. 'Thank you gheuleh, as I am fully aware of your talents, I would really like to just sit back and watch you work.' He winks, then kisses me and scoots over and eagerly watching.

Resuming where I left off, I surround Martin's thick cock with my hand. Stopping I remove my hand which causes him to open his eyes. 'Up on the side of the tub.' I command. He rises as told. 'Good Ghoul. Now here are the rules,' winking at Papa (who now has a shit eating grin knowing what I am doing). Continuing I say, 'here are the rules of this game, you will not touch me unless I tell you to. And you will not try to touch yourself unless I give you permission.' Grabbing his chin and looking at him with the most lascivious eyes I can, 'Do you understand?'

A raspy 'Yes.' come out of his mouth. Grabbing his balls and squeezing hard enough to get his attention, 'yes, what Ghoul?' I watch his cock throb. He closes his eyes momentarily when they reopen, they are filled with fire. 'Yes, my mistress.' he responds. Ever so slowly I rake my nails up his thighs. Stopping to admire his lovely cock, I take one finger nail and run it up the underside of it. Watching him, I see him inhale sharply.

'Mmmm, does my pet like that?' I purr. 'Yes mistress, I like it rough, mistress' he replies. 'You do huh?' I smile. 'Stand pet and face away from me.' I command. Rising he does as I ask. 'Hands on the side of the tub.' I say and he does as instructed. Now with a perfect view of his ass, I gently caress it saying, 'mmmmm you do have such a nice ass.' I raise my hand and start spanking him hard. Developing a pattern of spanking, then caressing, his ass is soon a lovely pink color.

Taking my time, I reach up and roughly rake his back with one hand, while the other hand reaches down and tugs on his nuts. A groan escapes his lips. Continuing to torment him, I look over and see Papa is also playing along and touching himself. Returning my attention to Martin, I spank him hard while reaching around to torment his nipples.

Grabbing a handful of his hair I tug him back towards me. Bitting his neck and placing wet kisses in the small hollow, where his neck and shoulder meet. He moans again. 'Mistress, more please.' Tugging him back further, I kiss him on the mouth, roughly probing his mouth with my tongue. He groans louder.

While still nipping at his neck, I reach around and twist his nipples. Being pierced they are extra sensitive and he groans through gritted teeth. I rake my claws down his chest and stomach, watching him shutter as I do. Once near his cock, I hear his breathing change. 'Turn around and sit on the side.' I bark at him. Answering with, 'yes mistress.' He is soon facing me. Hooking his chin, I roughly drag my thumb over his lips before sticking two fingers in his mouth, 'Suck my pet. Show me how you like it.'

I feel his tongue swirl around the tip of my fingers and then he bites down, not hard enough to cause pain but hard enough to make me notice. His eyes never leaving mine, he sucks my fingers onto his mouth. This is a huge turn on for me. I try to hold back a moan of my own and see the corner of his eyes smile.

'Good my pet. I think you might need a reward.' Running my thumb nail up the bottom of his cock, I see pre-cum glistening on its tip. 'You will ask me before you come. Understand my pet?'   
Breathlessly he answers, 'yes mistress.' I drop down to my knees and flick my tongue across the tip of his cock, slowly circling it until I reach the underside of its head. Biting down, he moans loudly.   
  
I continue to mimic what he did to my fingers while reaching up to tug on his balls. Slowly rolling them between my fingers, I take him fully into my mouth. He grunts as I run my tongue over the base of his huge dick. 'Mistress, may I please come.' he whines. Torturously, I slowly with draw him from my mouth. 'Yes, my pet.' I say as I take him fully onto my mouth. It drives him over the edge and I feel him tense. His seed filling my mouth while a loud 'fuck' and moan are shouted by him.

Teasing his cock with my tongue, I swallow as I move up his length. Reaching the tip, I kiss it. Looking up, I see a wild man in front of me. He reaches up and roughly grabs my face and passionately kisses me. Behind me I hear Papa moan. Knowing he has also just came hard. Looking possessed, Martin lifts me on to his lap. His fingers, callused from playing his guitars, deftly maneuver against my clit. His rough fingers feel amazing. Now thrusting his fingers deep inside me, I moan, lost in sensation.

  
Soon the familiar tightness starts spreading. I moan, 'Master, may I please come?' His fingers still moving in all the right places. He says 'yes' and bites my neck hard. It is too much, I come harder than I think I have ever. My orgasm keeps coming and coming, the whole time his fingers keep moving. Finally, I collapse against him. Watching him, he licks his fingers. Smiling he says, 'hmmm, vanilla.' I giggle and lie there still panting.

'So Martin, I am going to say that was good for you, yes.' Papa asks with a smirk. Caressing my face Martin replies, 'Holy shit girl, where the fuck did you learn to do that? Yes, that was fucking amazing.' Papa is now laughing, 'those are close to the same words I used and the same question I also asked her.' I shrug, 'guess I am just good at what I do.' I smile at him.'  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

'Anyone have any idea what time it is?' I ask. Looking across the deck, Martin say 'It has to almost be dawn.' Papa chimes in, 'I suppose we should think about getting to bed.' Getting up we start to pick things up. Martin and Papa put the cover on the hot tub as I wrap myself in a towel. Grabbing my clothes and the shot glasses, I wait for the boys.

Wrapping themselves in towels and grabbing the remaining items, we head in the house. Somehow, Angela is still fast asleep on the couch. Motioning us to follow, Martin leads us downstairs to his music room. It is set up much like Papa's, complete with a huge bed. 'I am not ready to let you leave just yet, please stay the night with me.' Martin motions to the bed.

I smile and say, 'I am okay with it. Papa?' He responds with, 'I couldn't think of a better idea.' Setting the stuff in our hands down, we drop our wet towels and crawl into bed. I am in the middle spooning Martin. Wrapping my arm around him, I feel Papa's arm snake around me. Whispering I say, 'Goodnight, my special Ghouls. I love you.' I say. Responding back I hear them say, 'Ditto, my gheuleh.' Smiling, I am suddenly very tired and quickly drift off to sleep.

I dream of being protected and loved. For the moment the darkness is chased very far away. In my sleep, I smile.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

Soft voices and the occasional strumming of acoustic guitars, awakens me. Lying on the bed, I just listen and smile. Two estranged friends are now reunited after misunderstandings and mental illness drove them apart. Now in Martin's music room, the two are back to creating beautiful melodies. Thinking to myself, 'I wonder if he played his song for him.'   
  
Papa had played it for me the night before last. It was so beautiful that it moved me to tears. Listening to them is very interesting. Both of them adding their point of view to the discussion. The funniest part is that you could tell when one of them was frustrated as suddenly Swedish was being flung around. It was quite humorous to my still sleepy brain. Finally unable to lie still anymore. I sit up wrapping the blanket around me. Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, I realize that it is actually resting on a platform and my feet do not touch the ground. Still going unnoticed, I watch my Ghouls working together, my legs swinging to the rhythms they were creating. After about ten minutes, Papa happens to finally notice I am awake.

'Good morning gheuleh. Sleep well?' He asks as Martin stands up grinning. 'Yes, thank you. I slept great. How long have you been up?' Still grinning, Martin hands me a mug of coffee and leans down to kiss me. 'Good morning beautiful.' He caresses my cheek before heading back the way he had come. Papa watches Martin kiss me and then answers. 'Actually, we haven't been up for too long.'

Realizing that I am the only one still in a state of undress. I chuckle thinking about last night, it will definitely be one to remember. Reaching down for my clothes, I find a folded pair of pajamas pants, with a t-shirt and big fluffy socks. 'Um, are these for me?' Martin looks up, 'Ya gheuleh, I figured my stuff would fit you better than Skellyboi's here.' I see Papa frown and punch Martin in the arm. 'Only SHE' now pointing at me, 'gets to call me that you fucking wanker.'

His reaction cracks me and Martin up. Pouting he looks at both of us, 'fuck you both.' I can't resist 'Ok but I have to pee first.' Grinning, I pick up the clothes and head to the restroom. 'Martin, there is a restroom across the hall, ya?' Nodding he points towards the right, 'towels are in the cupboard.' Hoping to not run into Angela, I sneak across the hall am safely in the restroom.

Setting the clothes on the counter, I notice exactly how fucked up my hair is. Seriously, I look like I am an anime character with hair going everywhere. Laughing, I turn on the shower and fold the blanket up. Setting it on the toilet seat I step into the shower. The hot water hitting my back feels amazing. Apparently, I am a little sore from our workouts last night.

Using Martin's shampoo I wash the anime out of my hair. Making a note to myself, this shampoo smells great. After soaping up and then standing enjoying the pelting water, I reluctantly turn off the shower. Stepping out, I grab a towel and wrap up my hair and then one to wrap around my body.

Snooping through the drawers, I find the stash of cotton swabs. Something about cleaning your ears, fresh out of the shower makes my eyes roll back into my skull. Happy with the results, I move on to looking for a toothbrush and tooth paste. Finding one in the medicine cabinet, I have to assume it is Martin's as it is an Incredible Hulk one. Also, i note that it is still damp from being used earlier. Humming to myself I continue to get dressed when I hear Angela yelling.

Trying to listen, I can hear she is upstairs and Martin is yelling back at her. 'Oh, shit!' I think to myself as I try to dress quickly. Grabbing my stuff, I head back to the music room where I find Papa lurking by the door. 'So I obviously missed something. What's going on?' He whispers, she is totally flipped the fuck out. I get the feeling they were on the rocks before this though as he told me some stuff earlier.'

I lean in to give him a kiss. 'Well, we will have to see what happens. Honestly, I think he can do better. She doesn't seem to challenge his brain.' Shrugging I carry the blanket over and make the bed. Once finished, I pick up one of Martin's guitars and start practicing cords. Papa leans back from the door, 'I didn't know you played.'

I answer, 'well, I don't really. I have had a guitar for most of my life but I am now only just starting to really try to learn to play,' Moving between two chords, 'I got Rocksmith for Christmas a few years back and it came with an Ephiphone guitar.' Papa comes closer listening, 'At the time my hands were totally jacked up so I couldn't even lower the action enough to fret the strings hard enough to hit a clear note.' 

 'This game really came with a real electric guitar?' He asks. Nodding, I pull the guitar up on my phone. 'No shit, I have that same Les Paul. It was one of the first ones I bought myself. It's a good starter guitar though.' Smiling, I go back to plinking around. Papa sits and watches. Struggling to get a clear note, I am moving my fingers in an attempt to unmute a string I am not hitting quite right.

'Hang on, I think I can show you something that will help make it easier to get that one clear.' Getting up he grabs his guitar, 'Right now you are putting your fingers like this.' Showing me on the neck of his guitar. 'Even I, who have been playing forever have issues not muting that string when i try to do it that way. Try it this way. I think you will find it much easier.'

I look at how his hands are resting on the strings and try to duplicate it. After a couple of tries, I get it and the chord rungs out clear. 'Wow, that is totally easier. I though it was just me trying to play right handed that was causing the issue.'

'I didn't even realize that you were holding that right handed. You know they do make left handed guitars right?' I nod and add, 'Yeah I know but given the fact that ninety nine percent of the things in this world are made for right handers, I am just forced to learn to do stuff backwards.' I say with a shrug. 'I never thought of it that way. What's another example of you needing to adapt to use something?'

Thinking I mentally start a list. 'First, glass measuring cups. I read it by looking through the glass and seeing what is on the other sides. Spiral bound notebooks. At home I start writing from the back. Um a big one, computer mice.' Stopping as I think he understood what I was saying. 'I promise to never knowingly give another left hander shit again. You seriously are basically forced to become ambidextrous because us right handers are assholes.' I watch the wheels of his brain turn.

A loud bang upstairs makes us jump. The yelling has also intensified. Papa sets his guitar on the bed and heads upstairs. I set Martin's guitar down and also run up stairs. When I reach the top of the stairs, a large object sails just past my face. It is close enough for me to feel the air move across my face. Papa is standing wide eyed by the fireplace looking towards the kitchen.

  
'Angela, you crazy bitch stop breaking shit.' Martin yells, trying to stop her. She evades his grip and launches herself at me. Luckily, I react quick enough and move just out of her swing. 'You fucking whore! This is all your fault!' She yells at me before trying to swing again. Ducking I move away from her again. 'You, bitch if you had not come over here, they would still be enemies, fucking bitch!' She screams at me again.

'Alright you fucking twat, I have had enough of your shit. He is too good for you anyway.' I yell back as I throw a punch. It hit's her squarely in the face and I feel her nose break. Collapsing to the floor she is still screaming at me. Martin, now standing by my side lifts her up off the floor, 'Pack your shit and get the fuck out of here.' He is scary mad.

She tries to argue with him more but he just stands there. 'I said get out. We are done. You have tried to control my life for too long. I am finally cognizant that you have been part of the reason why my recovery has taken so long.' Opening the door and grabbing her coat and purse, he hands them to her and silently points to the exit.   
Still furious she stomps towards the door, stopping only to spit in my face. I start to pull back and swing again but Martin's hand on my arm stops me. 'No Gheuleh, she isn't worth it.' I relax my arm and look at her, 'Fuck off bitch, go find another victim you goddamn succubus!' As a last gesture, I flip her off. 'You heard him, get out. Go before I am forced to kick your ass some more.'

On the other side of the room, Papa stands arms crossed smiling. Angela, sees it and stomps out of the house. Once she is in her car and has pulled out of the driveway, I hug Martin. 'Are you okay?' I ask concerned. He reaches up and wipes the remaining spit out of my hair, 'Yes, i think so. We had been on the verge of this happening for a while.' Releasing him, I look to Papa. He is still standing there with a shit eating grin.

Martin notices, 'What's so funny?' Papa shifts his weight to the other leg, 'Where do I start? My best friend is back in full Martin force, Our lovely Gheuleh, IS in fact scary as fuck when she is pissed. Not to mention she has one hell of a right hook. Best of all, was watching you two work as a team.' Pausing he continues, 'I know I shouldn't be enjoying this but I am.'

Martin relaxes, 'Yeah, I am positive I never want to be on the receiving end of a punch like that. How's your hand?' He asks with a smirk. 'I have to admit, you are scary as fuck when you are mad.....but it was also very hot in a weird sort of way.' Rubbing my back he pushes me towards the kitchen. Looking at my hand, I can see it is swelling badly. 'I don't think I am going to be playing or a while. I need some ice and some pain killers. An X-ray may be in order later too.' I add to the conversation.

A knock at the door makes us look up. Seeing it is Shawn, Papa opens the door. 'Hey, everyone alright over here? We saw Angela leave or shall I say, we heard her first.' Shawn asks concerned. 'Well, it has been an interesting start to the day. Sit down and we will fill you in. Coffee, Tea or something stronger?' Martin asks.

Papa goes down stairs while Martin gets me some pain killers and some ice. I sit down on the couch next to Shawn. 'Hi Sweetie' I give him a smile as I gently apply the ice and then take the pills. Papa returns with our coffee mugs and passes them to each of us.

Patiently waiting for the story, Shawn asks me, 'Your okay right?' I lean my head on his shoulder, 'Yeah, I am fine. I mightneed an X-ray later though.'

Martin places a cup of tea in front of Shawn and then sits down. 'What happened today has been a long time coming. After you left last night, Papa, Eve and I sat in the hot tub till the literal crack of dawn. When we came in Angela was still sleeping on the couch. I didn't want these two to leave yet so we went down into my music room and went to sleep.' Rubbing his face he continues, 'Both Papa and I woke up before she did so we let her sleep and I made some coffee. We were working on some guitar arrangements when I notice Eve stirring and starting to wake up.'

Taking a drink of his coffee he resumes, 'Being a nice guy, I came up here and got a mug for her. Later on after she was awake, I came back up for a refill. I walked into the kitchen and had Angela corner me screaming. She was pissed that Eve facilitated Papa and I talking.'

Shawn says 'Wow, psycho.' Quietly. Martin nods, 'Totally psycho. Anyway, then she starts throwing shit at me and at them when they came up to see what the noise was. When she saw Eve at the top of the stairs, she lobbed my toaster across the room. Luckily, Eve moved in time.' I add, 'Yeah, that fucker was so close I felt a breeze as it went by.'  

 Continuing I add, 'Martin was trying to restrain her but she ran over here swinging at me. I ducked her blows and cocked back popping her in the nose. BTW, I am positive I broke her nose...either that or I broke my hand. 98% sure it was her nose though.'

Papa now pipes up, 'I was standing over here and witnessed it all. Eve was just defending herself. Up until Angela started trying to hit her, Eve was just trying to stay out of the line of fire.' Martin and I nod in agreement. Martin starts to speak, 'After she tried to hit Eve, I told her to take her shit and get out. She proceeded to spit in Eve's face before Eve told her if she didn't leave, Eve was going to fuck her up.'

Martin now smiling points to Papa and himself, 'We both agree your wife is scary as fuck when she is mad. Neither of want to be on the receiving end of one of her punches either. That being said it was also kind of hot watching her kick Angela's ass.' Shawn puts his arm around me, 'Yeah, that's my girl. Even if she is scary as fuck, she is still cute.' Smiling, he kisses me.

My hand is now mostly numb so I remove the ice and gently try to move everything. Happily I say, 'well, I am pretty sure I broke her nose. Everything seems to be working with my hand and I definitely felt a crunch when I hit her.' Still wiggling my fingers, I add 'Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if she called the cops. What's the law say about defending yourself from crazy bitches?'

Papa tilts his head, 'You are fine as both of us witnessed it so even if she does call them, you are covered. Plus, truth be told you and Martin could press charges against her. She attacked you not the other way around.'

As if on queue, there is a knock on the door. Martin gets up and answers the door. One of Linkoping's finest is standing there. 'Wow! That bitch has balls.' I think to myself. The officer asks to come in and Martin moves out of the way. Offering the cop a seat, he sits down.

We all rehash our stories as the cop takes notes. Finally, he is satisfied. Speaking to Martin, 'It sounds like she was the one who instigated the fight as well as she was the aggressor. All both of you did was defend yourselves. I can't find any fault in that.' Pausing to look for his card, he hands both of us one. 'Do either of you wish to press assault charges against her?'

Shaking my head no, 'I do not but I do ask that an official report with your findings of this investigation be filed. Just in case she tries to show up and start something again.' Satisfied with my response he nods and looks at Martin. 'What about you sir?' Martin also says no and reiterates my statement.

The officer shakes Martin's hand and the turns to me. 'Should I ever run into you again, please don't punch me.' Smiling he shakes my hand. 'her nose is broke ya?' Nodding he answers, 'ya.' Seeing himself out he wishes us a good day and closes the door.

We sit in the living room sipping our drinks as Martin turns on the stereo. Getting up from the couch, I head into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I make a plan for breakfast. 'I don't know about you all but I am starving. Martin, I am raiding your fridge. Who's eating?'

Everyone agrees they want breakfast so I start creating. A song by Anita Baker comes on and I start singing as I cook....not giving a shit if i am in tune or not. Amazingly enough, I look up and the three of them are watching me. All of them have the same look. I smile and keep going, not a care in the world.

The song ends and Papa says, 'holy shit you just gave me goose bumps.' Martin quips, 'shit me too! Do that again.' Shawn just looks at them, 'Yep, thats my wife.' beaming proudly. Martin starts the song again and this time I really belt it out, not holding anything back.

  
Smiling, I go back to my cooking, swaying to the next song in the playlist. I hear Martin and Papa talking, 'You have to sing on my next album.' Martin exclaims. Papa now play fighting with Martin, 'Then you are going to sing on mine too.' Looking at both of them I answer, 'Maybe, we will see.'

Both of them start to object until Shawn intervenes, 'Guys, chill. That was her way of saying yes, she will do it.' Both of them look at him, 'really, you are not bullshitting us.' I answer for him, 'Guys, if you write something that I can get into, I will do it but I am not a professional. I sing in the shower or while I cook. Get what I am saying?'

'Breakfast is ready, come eat.' I say carrying the food to the table. Eggs, bacon and french toast. Starving, I don't wait for them before I start eating. Discussing the plans for the day, I say that I want to go site seeing and we start to formulate a plan. Shawn notes that we should probably plan on running to the market as we were supposed to get a big snow storm tonight.

I ask Shawn and Papa if Heidi is going to come along. Both shake their heads. 'She has to go into work today.' Papa says. Shawn continues to explain, 'While we were lying in bed this morning, she said that someone is sick at work too so she figures she will have to go in for the rest of the week too.'

His comment about lying in bed with her makes me feel a little better about not spending as much time as usual with him. I smile, 'Well I guess that means I have you all...all three of you to myself.' Kind of pleased with that I take a bite of my breakfast and sit there with a smug smile.

After breakfast, I change out of Martin's clothes and into my own. I do however keep his fluffy socks on as the feel great. Leaving the house around noon, we head towards town. The cathedral at the middle of town is our first stop. Inside, Papa and I discuss the artworks and architecture, while Martin and Shawn discuss the history of the building.

The building itself is huge and is built in a gothic style. Papa tells me about his mother taking him here when he was a boy and how he would spend his afternoon looking for the hidden things that the builders of it hid. Pointing them out as we went, I tell him of my similar experience with the church Shawn and I were married in.

After a couple of hours we have seen everything the cathedral has to offer. Martin mentions that there is a comic store a block or so a way. Though not really interested in it, I go along for the heck of it. Martin and Shawn seem to be getting along great both of them chattering along. Papa and I walk behind them listening. Papa reaches out and takes my hand, kissing my knuckles we walk hand in hand.

Reaching the comic store, Martin and Shawn head in while Papa and I go to a gallery next store. Inside I find a new artist that I really like and take my time going from each piece. Papa smiles, 'You really like this guys work eh?' I smile and reply, 'Yes, it is so dark and haunting but yet uplifting. Kind of like some of yours and Martin's music.'

We continue on looking at the different pieces. Papa finds on that he likes because of the artists technique and brush strokes. 'I have to admit, it is great to be able to go to a gallery with someone who isn't bored after the first five minutes.' I smile, 'It is even better that it was someone who appreciates stuff like this and can discuss it.'

'Shawn is not in to art?' Papa asks. 'no, not really. It's kind of like astronomy, he can't wrap his head around the vastness of the universe. With that being said, he indulges me and does go to places like this....but it's kind of like having kids in that it is nice to have adult time too.' Now smiling, 'ah, that is a great analogy and I can completely see your point.' He says just as the boys come out of the comic shop.

We start walking back to the car when Papa suggests we stop in a shop. Inside we discover it is a store dedicated to Kinder Eggs. I squee out loud as we can't get them in the US. Literally, it is like I am five again. Purchasing a bunch ofthem, I notice Papa has disappeared. 'Hey anyone know where pApa went?' I ask still looking around. Shawn replies, 'He said he just had something come up and that we should keep exploring. He said he would meet us at home.' Concerned I say, 'hmm, I hope everything is ok.' We head back to the street and continue walking down the street. I link my arms into Shawn's and Martin's and smile because I have a gorgeous man on each arm.

Just as we are about to reach the car, Angela appears. Her nose bandaged she seems to be back for round two. Approaching us I see she has a baseball bat. 'Bitch you broke my nose. Now I am going to break yours.' she screams at me. Running at me while trying to swing a bat doesn't work so well. As she nears, I side step her and she swings but hits nothing.

'Really you are not the brightest bulb on the tree are you?' I taunt. She charges again. This time she connects with my shoulder but it allows me to grab the bat and get a few choice punches in. 'Angela, this can end two ways. You walk a way or you get the shit beat out of you and spend the night in jail. It's your choice but I am done fucking around.' I say at just the right time. The officer from earlier just happens to be watching from across the street.

He starts to cross the street just as Angela breaks free and continues swinging. I cock my arm back and release my punch just as he steps on the curb. Angela is knocked out cold. 'Ma'am, are you hurt.' The officer asks. I take a moment as then respond, 'I think I am ok. How much of that did you witness?'

'Enough to see that again you were not the aggressor. Also enough to charge her with assault with a weapon.' He answers. Radioing for another officer to assist. He has us fill out forms stating what happened. Taking the bat from me, he places it in an evidence bag. Wishing us a quieter evening, he and the other officer carry Angela to the police car. She is still out cold.

Each reaching out to me, both Shawn and Martin make sure I am ok. Piling into the car we set off for the market. 'So any ideas on what to make for dinner as well as items we need?' Making a list in my head, Shawn requests lasagna. Martin says we need cream and coffee. I decide that since tomorrow is supposed to be a snow day, that I would make lasagna. Tonight would be some sort of hot dish.

After purchasing out items we head home. Along the way it is decided that I will stay at Martin's for the next few days to make sure if Angela shows up, Papa's kids will not be at risk to be in the crossfire. Arriving at Papa's house we see that he has made it back already and is sitting on the couch reading. 'Here let me take that.' He says while taking the bag from me. 'Everything ok?' I ask. Touching my arm, 'Yes ghueleh everything is fine. I just had some business to attend to.'

Putting the groceries away, he asks about our trip home. We tell him about our run in with Angela and how we have decided I would stay at Martin's house. Martin tells him he and Shawn are also welcome if they want to also stay. Shawn say, 'Honestly, I would rather stay here. That way if she shows up, I can defend the house and the kids.' Papa responds, 'I appreciate that but don't you worry about Eve?'

Reaching out to take my hand Shawn looks at me, 'Papa, I saw what she did to that girl today. She can take care of herself. Plus, no disrespect but I am a hell of a lot bigger than you. That crazy bitch ain't getting anywhere near this family.' Squeezing my hand he smiles at me, 'I love you babe.' I squirm with delight and respond, 'Ditto'

'Alright it is settled then. So do you have a minute, Gheuleh?' Papa asks. I nod yes. Leading me down stairs, he stops at the door of the music room. 'I got you something' he says, a twinkle in his eye. Opening the door I see that there are now paintings hanging on the walls. The painting I liked at the gallery. 'Papa, you didn't have to do this.' i am sure my mouth was hanging open. Feeling someone behind me, I turn to see Martin there too. 'These are our gift to you. A few of them will hang in here, some over in my music room and a couple are going to be shipped home to your house' Martin says.

'But why? I didn't think you were that into them.' I question Papa. 'and you didn't even see them as you were in the comic store with Shawn.' Now looking at Martin. Shawn is at the head if the stairs, 'Papa took pictures of them and texted us. We all decided that you do so much for us...' Shawn says. Martin picks up where he stopped, 'you don't ask for anything in return but to be loved.' Papa continues, 'we don't tell you or show you how much you mean to us. You described these as dark (pointing to himself), hauntingly beautiful (pointing at Martin) and uplifting (pointing at Shawn).'

'You said the kind of reminded you of their music.' Shawn finished and Martin starts, 'but they also remind us of you.' Papa's lifts my chin, 'I have seen the darkness within you.' He leans in and kisses me. Martin caresses my face, 'you are hauntingly beautiful in your special way.' He also leans in an sweetly kisses me. Shawn is next, holding my hands 'You uplift all of us. Even in the darkest hour, you lead us to the light. I love you, We love you.'

He kisses me as all three of them surround me. Their arms hold me tight. I could not be more in love with all three of these men. 'Vanilla, my first and deepest love. Omega, my champion and protector. My Special Ghoul, my dark angel. All three of you are my forever intertwined in my soul.'   
 

 


End file.
